Easier to Run
by degrassichick
Summary: Brielle was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it landed her in Camp Green Lake. And it's worse when that one guy that you like is that one guy that's off limits.
1. Welcome To Camp Green Lake

**This is for everyone who read my Holes FF "Headstrong", I love you guys!! Here is my newest Holes FF, it's not a sequel to Headstrong, but who knows, one could be in the works... (he he) anyhow, here's _Easier to Run_. Hope you likes! **

**P.S. The story will be flipping from first person to third person every once in a while.**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 1 **(presented in first person)

**- - - - -**

"I'm innocent!" I exclaimed to my best friend Cammie, as I hurled a wad of clothes into my white duffle bag that was planted on my silky pink queen size comforter on my bed.

"I heard you the other fifty times you said it," Cammie said from where she was seated on my window seat.

"I just can't believe they still think I did it. I was just there, I did nothing...I just saw the shooting happen, nothing else," I said, throwing a pair of white flip flops into my bag, my long straight honey brown hair falling across my face, covering up my green eyes.

I guess I could tell you about myself. My name is Brielle Campbell. I'm sixteen years old and live in Dallas, Texas. Until last week, my life was _perfect_. Then last Sunday, everything changed.

- - - - -

It all started with my and my boyfriend (excuse me, _ex_ boyfriend) Chase, everything had been going smoothly. Until he wanted to have sex. Of course, I said no. I wasn't ready. He couldn't take no for an answer but he told me he said it was alright. Later on, I was talking to Cammie who said maybe I could just rent some movies and bring them over to his house and we could hang out.

So I headed over to Blockbuster, grabbed a few DVD's (_The Perfect Score_, _Mean Girls_, and _Drumline_) picked up a pack of popcorn and then headed over to Chase's house.

I knocked on his door but I didn't hear anything, so I went on in, since we had been dating for over a year, he had given me a key. I heard a TV from downstairs in his basement so I went on down. But as soon as I got there, I nearly fainted. There was Chase, my supposed boyfriend, doing _it _with my other best friend Michaela. I dropped the DVD's and the popcorn, they fell to the floor and Chase and Michaela were freaked when they saw me there. Tears filled my eyes and I tore out of there faster then a stampede. I ran off down the street and Chase followed me, calling my name repeatedly. Of course, I didn't listen, just ran. This is how I landed into the worst disaster of my life.

I've never seen a shooting before, only in movies and TV shows. And I've seen fights in movies like _The Outsiders_ and shows like _The OC_ but that's it, never have I actually seen a fight.

There were three big beefy Hispanic guys standing in the middle of the street, with a girl who I recognized from school, she was a freshman named Natalie. She was standing there with her arms wrapped protectively over a boy who was in my 5th grade brother's class, I recognized him as well...he had been at our house a few times, his name was Reese. Natalie was crying to the guys, telling them to leave her and her brother alone. It didn't help, next thing I knew, all the guns fired off. I plugged my ears and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the guys had run off and were nowhere to be found, but I did see Natalie and Reese lying on the ground, blood was around them in a puddle.

"Oh my God," I said, running over to them, I held Reese in my arms while running my hand over Natalie's face.

Next thing I knew, I heard sirens, I turned and two police officers jumped out of their cars, their guns pointed at _me_.

"Put your hands in the air!" one of the cops screamed at me.

I jumped up and held my hands up, praying to God nothing was going to happen.

What good that did.

- - - - -

"Where are you going anyway?" Cammie asked.

"The hell if I know," I grumbled, slipping my sky blue IPod into the pocket of the navy blue Adidas hooded sweatshirt I was wearing, "Some camp with a weird name," I said stiffly.

Cammie nodded and then looked out my window, "There's a bus here," she said.

"Great," I said, pulling my duffle bag over my shoulder.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled on my second white K-Swiss sneaker and then walked out my door, Cammie close behind.

"I'll miss you," she said, pulling me into a hug as we neared my foyer.

"I'll miss you too," I replied, hugging her back.

"Bye," she replied as we walked outside, "Write me ASAP!" she called before running off of our green lawn.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said to my house, of course no one was home. My parents didn't care about me, they were always out of town. I practically raised myself and my little brother Patton, who was at a friend's house.

I stepped up the steps to the bus, there was a big burly scary looking security guard at the front of the bus.

_Security guards are_ always_ a good sign._

Thankfully, I wasn't the only girl on the bus, there was one other and a boy at the very back, his fingers clutching the top of the seat in front of him.

The girl looked at me, her warm brown eyes smiling, probably happy there was another girl on the bus.

"Hi," she said as I took a seat across from her, "I'm Kailani Kamala," she said smiling, her long black thick hair falling in her face.

_She's Hawaiian, that's awesome._

"Brielle Campbell," I replied with a smile.

"Awesome," she replied.

"So do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked.

"Umm...Camp Green Lake I think,"

I nudged my head towards the guy in the back, "Who is he?"

"I don't know, he did talk to me though, his names Ayden Jeffery,"

"He's a cutie," I said looking back at him. He had on a backwards blue baseball camp and red hair that kept on falling in his face, "Why is he twitching?"

"He shoplifted or something,"

"And you don't know who he is..." I joked.

Kailani laughed.

I looked over and noticed a guitar case.

"You play?" I asked.

Kailani nodded, "I love to,"

"I thought you'd play a ukulele or something," I said.

"So stereotypical," Kailani said and then laughed, "Actually that's what my mom and dad both do, along with my older sister Kiki, I was the only one in my family born here instead of in Hawaii, I grew up around more American based instruments instead of Hawaiian, I'm pretty good too,"

"Is it acoustic or electric?"

"Acoustic," Kailani said.

"That's cool...so what are you here for?"

"You first," Kailani said.

So I told her all about my horrible week and as I concluded she shook her head, "Major, bummer,"

"What about you?"

Kailani sighed, "Well...I lent my old best friend Chelsea my backpack after school last week because she needed the notes since she had been sick. So I gave them to her last Friday and prepared myself to spend a boring night at home since Kiki was at a dance and my parents were at a banquet and they all thought I was going to the skating rink with Chelsea and her boyfriend Josh. Little did I know Chelsea and Josh broke up. She went to his house when he wasn't home with spray paint and she still had my backpack with her, she vandalized his house with words like _Jackass_ and _Man whore lives here_ and then ran off, my backpack was still in his front yard. He saw it and suspected that Chelsea made me do it, and now, here I am. And there were zero alibis saying I was home, I was screwed,"

"Yikes," I winced.

The rest of the trip to Camp Green Lake we talked about everything from music and movies to books and boys.

Suddenly the bus came to a halt, "Everybody up!" the guard called.

Kailani and I stood up, Kailani slung her red duffle bag over her shoulder and slung her guitar bag over her other shoulder and then turned to me, "You might want to take off the hoodie, it's pretty hot," she said.

I sat down my bag and pulled my IPod out of my pocket, handing it to her and then pulling off the hoodie, and revealing my white muscle tank top. I wrapped the hoodie around my waist and hung my bag over my shoulder again and then followed Kailani off the bus.

All the guys eyed us, obviously thinking we were supposed to be guys or something, and then it hit me. Everyone was guys.

"Oh my God," I said.

"What?" Kailani asked.

"We're at a boys detention camp!" I exclaimed.

"Wow," Kailani said, obviously noticing as well. Everybody was walking around what looked like a ghost town with orange jumpsuits.

"You three follow me," the guard said, leading us to a shack.

We stepped inside, thank god, air conditioning.

"Kyle, Brian and Ayden?" a man with a gruffly beard asked through a mouth full of sunflower seeds.

"Kailani and Brielle," Kailani corrected him.

"You're girls?" he asked, looking up at us.

_First clue being?_

"Yep," I said with a big grin, showing off my pearly white teeth.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. My name is Mr. Sir, you will address me as is that clear?"

The three of us let laughs escape our closed mouths.

"What was that?" Mr. Sir asked.

"Nothing," we wound up saying in unison, closing our mouths.

"Well seeing as two of you are girls, we better put you in a tent together, PENDANSKI!" he yelled.

_What's a Pendanski?_

"Hello, I'm ready to greet the new campers," a chirpy man with to short of pants and a horrible sunburn and big floppy hat said, bounding into the shack.

Kailani and I returned laughing glances at each other.

Pendanski, I guessed, turned to us and his eyes grew wide, "You're girls?"

_Sing a different song._

Suddenly I heard Ayden humming the tune to Mr. Rogers, "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood..."

"I'm Dr. Pendanski, my name is easy to remember, three simple words Pen, dance and key.

_Now that we've got that _very_ important detail covered..._

"Okay," Kailani said, chomping on her gum.

"Thank the lord for jumpsuits," Pen-Dance-Key sighed.

"Why?" Ayden and I asked in unison.

"You can't simply wear things like she is," he said, pointing to Kailani's clothes.

I looked she was wearing a red halter that showed off her jeweled pierced belly button, a denim pleated mini skirt and red flip flops.

Kailani rolled her eyes as he led us out of the shack.

"That's the Dining Hall, the showers, the Wreck Room, and the tents," Pen-Dance-Key guided, "Now there is only one rule here, don't upset the Warden,"

"Wouldn't want to mess with him," I said.

"That's not the Warden; Mr. Sir has just been upset since he stopped smoking, you don't mess with the Warden. That's her cabin over there," he said pointing to a nice cabin with shaded trees.

He led us to another shack and dropped heavy jumpsuits and boots into our hands and explained all of the procedures to us.

"Now let's see, Ayden you will be in D-Tent, and Brianna and Kali, you two will be in B-Tent,"

"It's Kailani and Brielle," I said.

"Right," he said and led us into our tent.

"Meet your new tent mates," he said smiling.

The guys turned to us, there eyes grew wide.

"Girls?" a boy with dark brown hair asked.

_Don't make me smack you boy._

"Yes, this is Kelly and Britney,"

"Brielle and Kailani," Kailani said, getting annoyed.

"Right, right, girls this is Jesse, Brandon, and Adam," he said.

"Dude, its Dice, Key, and Snake, how many times do we have to go over that?"

"They all have their little nicknames, but I call them by their real names, the ones society will identify them as. I'll let you girls get situated," Pen-Dance-Key said and left the tent.

"That dude has whack job written all over him," Kailani said.

"That's obvious," the guy I recognized as Dice said and walked over to two cots right next to each other, "there are your beds, now we're heading to the Wreck Room, feel free to come on in. Later," Dice said and left followed by Key and Snake.

"This is great," I said, "Eighteen months of this," I said, resting my head in my hands, sinking onto my cot.

I heard footsteps, I looked up at Kailani, "Where are you going?"

"A ton of hot guys in a room playing games, where do you _think_ I'm going?" she asked as if it was obvious, she walked back over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her, "Come on," she said and tugged me out of the tent.

- - - - -

**End of Chapter 1...R&R!**


	2. Familiar Family

**x2CraZi4yOux: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the idea about the girls! Thanks for the review.**

**Xylem: You're question will be answered in this chapter, thanks for the review.**

**NinaSky: Still in the works with your idea. Thanks for the review.**

**RiRiana: Thanks about the "What's a Pendanski?" compliment and thanks for the review.**

**Everybody else, thank you for the reviews and here's Chapter 2!**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter 2 **(presented in third person)

- - - - -

"Girls?" Squid squeaked to his friend Dice.

"Yeah, they're in my tent," Dice replied.

_Wow..._Squid thought, he hadn't seen a girl in almost a year.

"There they are," Dice said, pointing.   
Two beautiful girls stepped into the Wreck Room.

One was wearing a red halter, mini skirt and flip flops, her dark thick hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a jeweled belly button.   
The other was the one that caught Squid's attention, she had honey brown hair hanging across her chest, a white muscle tank, and pink track pants with white stripes, white sneakers and green eyes, she was pretty and she didn't look like she thought she was.

He could feel himself smiling already.

She looked over at them along with the other girl.

"Girls o'er here!" Dice called.

The tan girl nudged the honey colored hair girl and she looked their way.

"Squid, this is Camille and Brianna," he said as they walked over.

"It Kailani and Brielle," the girl with tan skin replied rolling her eyes.

"For the fourth time today," the other girl said.

"Kailani and Brielle, this is my friend Squid,"

"Hi, I'm Kailani," Kailani said with a smile and then when Brielle didn't say anything, Kailani nudged her.

"Huh?" she said and then looked over at Dice and Squid, "Oh...hi, I'm Brielle," she said with a small smirk.

"Hi," Squid said with a wave.

"Hey Squid, gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" an African American with big foggy glasses asked, walking over to them.

"Oh hey X, this is Brielle and Kailani," Squid said.

_Wow..._Brielle thought, _you got our names right!_

"Correct, hi I'm Kailani," Kailani said with smile.

"Bri," Brielle squeaked, "Elle, Brielle,"

"Nice to meet you Bri Elle," X Ray joked.

"One name," Brielle said.

"Alrighty then, well see y'all later, be good Squidly Didly," X Ray said and then waved at them and walked away.

"I wish he wouldn't call me that," Squid grumbled, looking more at Kailani then at Brielle.

"Why not?" Kailani asked.

"It's um, let's see how can I put this nice? Well I can't, the gayest name on this face of the earth,"

"Yep, not nice," Brielle said.

Squid laughed, "Well I better head out, it was nice meeting you ladies," Squid said, giving the girls another look and smile before standing up and heading over to the pool tables.

"He's kinda cute," Kailani said, watching him walk away.

_Duh, _Brielle thought.

"Hey, Bri..." Kailani said, tapping Brielle on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, turning to face her.

"That guy looks a lot like you," Kailani said, pointing.

"What guy?" she asked, following her gaze to a guy with honey brown hair that looked like a horrid afro.

"Him, look familiar?"

Brielle took a good look at the guy, "Not really, nope,"

The guy looked back at them and grinned, "I didn't know this was a girl's camp too," he said acting cocky.

"Still not look familiar?" Kailani asked into Brielle's ear.

Brielle thought about everyone she knew, he wasn't her brother since her brother was only 10, he wasn't her cous-maybe he was her cousin.

Brielle racked through her brain for all of her cousins; _Josh, John, Jessica, Blake, Landon, Ben, Marissa, Amanda, December, Ricky..._she stopped at Ricky and took another look at him.

He _was_ Ricky, you couldn't miss Ricky Campbell's wide eyes _any_where.

That shocked Brielle, she was closer to Ricky than any of her family members, parents and siblings included, he got her into sports and into acting and made her think that schools had put video cameras in peoples houses so they would know if they were playing hooky or really sick. The same Ricky that set his bio lab on fire and got arrested or so Brielle thought...her uncle, Ricky's dad, had told her he'd got sent to a detention camp.

"Is your friend okay?" the guy asked.

"Um," Kailani said, shaking Brielle's shoulders, her eyes were wide.

"You okay?" Kailani asked.

"Ricky?" Brielle spat.

Ricky's eyes widened, "Zig Zag, but yeah, why?"

"It's Ellie," she said, using the name that only he called her.

"Ellie?" both Kailani and Ricky asked in unison, Kailani from surprise and Ricky from shock.

Ricky swooped her up and swung her around, kissing her hair and checking her over.

"Damn Ellie, look at you," he said with a grin.

"Ellie? Who's Ellie?" Kailani asked.

"Ellie was my nickname," Brielle said and wrapped her arms around Ricky giving him a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked.

"Attempted murder?" she asked with a laugh.

"You tried to kill your parents?" Ricky asked, he was the only person who knew how much she hated her parents.

"I wish I was that big of a genius," Brielle said with a laugh, "No, there is this one girl I went to school with, she was a freshmen and she got murdered last week and I was the only person at the scene of the crime so..."

"You wanted to kill your parents?" Kailani asked with shock.

"No," Brielle laughed, shaking her head.

"She would have though if they got her angry enough," Ricky said, "Ellie was always tough,"

"Was not, I was such a girl since you left last year, even Cammie became more of a girl and she was more hardcore than me,"

"Cammie," Ricky contemplated, "I miss Cammie,"

Since the three of them all went to the same school, Ricky and Cammie had always had huge crushes on each other, neither of them knew that the other did but they both told Brielle.

"Are you two siblings or something?"

"Cousins," Ricky and Brielle ended up saying in unison.

"I wish I was that close with my cousins!" Kailani said with surprise that two cousins could be so close, "How are you guy's cousins?"

"My dad and his mom are brother and sister which is why we look practically identical to them, they look like each other and so do we," Ricky said.

"Yeah, you guys have similar eyes and stuff," Kailani said.

"Except the color and his are a little bit wider," Brielle responded.

"Aw look, Ziggy's got a girlfriend, _cuan dulce_," a Hispanic guy said from where he was at the pool table with Squid.

"Do I even want to know what he said?" Zig Zag asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't bad, he said how cute," Kailani said.

Ricky and Brielle both looked at Kailani, "You know Spanish?"

Kailani shrugged, "A little, my best friend was Hispanic,"

"Which ones the girlfriend?" Brielle asked.

"You," the guy called back.

"That's sick Magnet, she's my cousin," Ricky said.

"You're _primas_?"

"Yeah, they're cousins," Kailani said, "That'd be funny Paliele and Liki, a couple,"

"Who are Pali whatever and Lik whatever?" Ricky asked.

"They're your names in Hawaiian," Kailani remarked.

The two nodded and Kailani looked at her watch, "I need to go call my parentals, Brielle you coming?"

Brielle nodded, "Yeah, I better, good seeing you again, Ricky."

Brielle followed Kailani out of the Wreck Room.

"He's cute too," Kailani beamed.

"You think everyone's cute," Brielle scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well I like Squid better, but Zig Zag's cute too,"

"Why would they call him that?" Brielle asked.

"His hair?" Kailani suggested.

Brielle shrugged, "I wonder if we'll get nicknames too,"

"I hope not," Kailani said, "So far we've met X, Squid, Zig Zag and Magnet, I wouldn't want a name like that," she said shaking her head, her ponytail waving in the back.

"Those are just weird names," Brielle said, not looking where she was going...she crashed into someone.

"Sorry," Brielle said, looking to see who she boomed in to.

"It's alright, I'm Caveman...are you related to the Warden or something?" the guy asked.

_And Caveman gets added to the list of people with stupid names._

"Um, no," Brielle said shaking her head.

"She's related to Zig Zag though," Kailani chimed in.

"Cousin or sister?"

"Cousin,"

"We get to have family visit, that is not fair," a big African American said from where he was standing next to Caveman.

"Yeah, what gives? We didn't get alerted," Caveman said.

"We're here because we have to be, I'm Kailani and this is Brielle," Kailani said.

"You have to be? What is our camp going coed or something?" the African American said.

"That'd be funny Armpit," Caveman replied.

_This camp is officially insane._

"It must be because we're here for eighteen months," Kailani said.

Caveman and Armpit's eyes grew wide, "Really?" they both stammered in unison.

"Mm hmm," Kailani said.

"Well uh," Caveman stammered, "Welcome to Camp Green Lake," he said with a smile and then walked off with Armpit.

"Armpit and Caveman?" Kailani said in disbelief and then walked off with Brielle at her side, "I so don't wanna be here,"

- - - - -

"So I see we have female campers now, I'm the Warden" a woman said walking into B-Tent, she had curly red hair up in a ponytail, a white blouse, and boot cut jeans with brown cowboy boots.

"Yep," Kailani said with a smile, "I'm Kailani and this is Brielle, she's related to Zig Zag,"

_Gotta put that everywhere?_

"From D-Tent?" The Warden asked.

Brielle nodded, "He's my cousin,"

"Well I'll be darned," The Warden replied, shaking her head.

"So, what can we do for you?" Kailani asked.

"Well, it would be rather odd having female campers here and it would distract the boys...so here's the deal," the Warden said and leaned her face closer to them, "they dig, you dine,"

"What?" both girls asked in unison.

"I mean, you girls will be doing the kitchen work, serving the boys lunch, bringing them water, serving breakfast and dinner, instead of digging,"

"Are you serious?!" Kailani squealed.

The Warden nodded, "Very, now don't you two mess this up...this is your punishment for the next eighteen months,"-

---

R&R! You know you love me (lol, sry just felt like writing that), degrassichick92


	3. The Warden's Neice

**Chapter 3 **(presented in third person)

**- - - - - **

"So are we staying in B-Tent or what?" Kailani asked The Warden.

"You two will be moving into my cabin, I have a guest room upstairs and you two will be sharing the bed inside,"

"Isn't it kinda sexist?" Brielle asked.

"What? Having girls staying with the only girl in an all boy's detention camp? Of course not,"

"No...the whole us not digging thing," Brielle confirmed.

"You girls will be doing your share, just not digging, you will be serving water and food, and cleaning up the dining hall after everyone is done eating during breakfast and dinner,"

_Joy._

"So why don't y'all go back to your tent and get your stuff and I'll meet you back at the cabin, alright?"

The girls muttered _sure _and _okay_ and then walked back to their tent.

"This is so freaking awesome!" Kailani exclaimed as they walked into the tent.

"I know, and surreal," Brielle said, grabbing her bags out of her trunk as Kailani grabbed her duffle bag and guitar case.

"Bye B-Tent," Kailani waved.

"It was short lasted," Brielle said with a laugh.

"What do we do with these ugly suits?" Kailani asked.

"Leave them here I'm guessing," Brielle said and tossed hers back on the cot, Kailani followed and then they left the tent and headed for the cabin.

- - - - -

"Now this is the bathroom, you girls will be free to watch the television whenever you are done working in the kitchen and before you serve food for dinner breaks, after 4 boys from each tent are done digging, you stop serving the water, you are free to go to the Wreck Room if you wish, you can use my internet and there is a stereo and television in the guest room, any questions?" The Warden asked as she finished the tour.

"No," both girls replied in unison, shaking their heads.

"Good, you girls will start tomorrow, right now I have to go discuss a few things with the boys of A-Tent so get settled in," she said with a smile and left.

The girls raced upstairs and bounded into the guest room, "This is so cool!" Kailani exclaimed, hopping onto the queen size bed.

Brielle looked around the room, the walls were painted tan with a Mexican style border, the beds comforter was designed like Spanish art and there was a massive 5 disk stereo on a desk, a TV on a stand, and a dresser with three sets of drawers and a mirror.

"You bring any posters?" Kailani asked with a laugh.

Brielle shook her head, "This room is gorgeous," she said and flopped onto the bed next to Kailani, her hair cascading around her face.

"I did bring DVD's though, figuring the Wreck Room had a player," Kailani said and pulled out her duffle bag and dropped some DVD's onto the bed: _Swimfan, The New Guy, Teaching Mrs. Tingle, Malibu's Most Wanted, _and _Road Trip._

"Isn't _Road Trip_ kinda inappropriate?"

"Don't tell me your parents don't let you watch R Rated movies, you're like seventeen aren't you?"

"Sixteen...and yes they do but it's got a lot of nudity in it,"

"I didn't know you were a nun," Kailani said and rolled her eyes.

"This was much unplanned but you're going to have roommates..." the Warden said to somebody.

"What?" the girls both asked quietly in unison.

"Girls...this is my niece Hayden, her mom just dropped her off for the summer," The Warden said with a smile.

"Hi," Hayden said with a smile.

She was tall and very curvaceous with red straight hair that hung to her collarbone in an angle cut, she was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap that showed off her jeweled belly button ring and a pair of light blue jean cut off very short shorts with a pair of hot pink flip flops.

"Hi," both girls mumbled in unison with plastered smiles.

"I'll let you get situated," the Warden said and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Aunt Lou," Hayden said with a smile as she watched her walk away, she turned to them with a smirk, "I hope y'all don't think I'm sleeping on the floor..."

"What?" both girls asked.

"I get the bed," she said and plopped her white duffle bag on it.

Kailani and Brielle stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Isn't there like two guest rooms or something?" Kailani asked.

Hayden scoffed, "If there is you guys are lucky...if there isn't it's to the floor with the both of you," she said and knocked off both Kailani and Brielle's things.

Kailani's guitar case crashed onto the hard wood floor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and grabbed her case, hoping it hadn't wrecked her guitar.

"You'll survive," Hayden said and examined her fingernails, "I'm going to go check out this dreary place," she said with disgust and got up walking out of the room.

"I say we set her luggage on fire," Kailani said as she stared after Hayden.

"How about we just set _her_ on fire?" Brielle suggested.

"Girls...what did you think of Hayden?" the Warden asked, walking into the room.

"She's great," Brielle said with a smile.

"Yeah...she is really...nice," said Kailani.

The Warden smiled.

"Warden...there wouldn't happen to be a second guest room would there?" Brielle asked.

"Nope, just my room and this room," The Warden said.

"Thought so," Brielle said under her breath.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kailani asked.

The Warden caught on, "The couch turns into a bed if that's what you're wondering."

"I get dibs!" Brielle said, grabbing her bag and racing out of the room.

"You wish!" Kailani called after her and raced out of the room, her bag and guitar case slapping against her as she ran.

"Why are they in such a hurry to get away from Hayden?" the Warden asked quietly.

- - - - -

"Sharing isn't awful," Brielle said from the couch bed that night.

"Nah...it's a queen size," Kailani said.

"You guys aren't staying there..." a voice sneered from above them.

The girls sat up, "Says who?"

Hayden grinned, "Me...my best friends Becca and Lorelei are coming tomorrow, Becca is staying in my room and Lorelei is sleeping in here, so just grab a cot or something,"

"Who made you the queen?" Kailani asked standing up.

Hayden stared at them as if it was obvious, "Nobody, I just am...you guys are the paupers," she said and stalked off.

- - - - -

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	4. Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid

**NinaSky: I'm gonna take one wild guess…Mean Girls! I love that movie too, plus you said "so fetch" so…yeah, but yeah, that's an awesome movie and I definitely agree, Hayden is a b!#$! **

**Fellow Reviewers (how professional did _that_ sound? smirks happily), I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while. SO SORRY!**

**Glad I got this up in time, I heard they were shutting down the site or something for a while today and tomorrow…I think…?**

**Anyways…here's Chapter 4, hope you like!!**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 4**

**- - - - - **

"Ew…how can people eat this crap?" Kailani asked as she watched the cooks make breakfast, it was 4:15 in the morning and the two were very tired, they had already been up for an hour helping in the kitchen.

Brielle watched as they made the honey tortillas, "I don't wanna know," she said feeling like gagging.

"You girlies gonna help or what?" Bobby, one of the chefs asked.

The girls sighed sarcastically and then laughed and went over there to help the overweight African American.

So far, Bobby was the nicest one they had met over the last thirty minutes.

"I can't believe you guys can stand getting up so early," Kailani said, honeying a tortilla.

"What time do you think Lady High and Mighty will wake up?" Brielle asked.

"Hayden's back?" Bobby asked.

The girls both turned to him, "You know her?"

"Who doesn't know her? She is the whiniest, bitchiest, girl that's ever stepped foot here, she's worse that the Warden herself,"

"Are you allowed to say stuff like that?" Kailani asked.

"The Warden's not here so it doesn't matter." Bobby said.

Both girls nodded in agreement, "She's kicked us out of both of our bedrooms now, one of her and one for her army of loyal followers," Kailani remarked.

"Lorelei and Becca?" he asked.

"You know them too?" Brielle asked.

"Yup…they were here two years ago with her, they were the most annoying twelve year olds ever,"

"So she's fourteen?" Kailani questioned.

Bobby nodded, "She's got one of the biggest attitudes I know of, spitting image of her aunt, personality wise at least,"

Brielle sighed, "I can't stand her,"

"Who could?" Kailani scoffed.

Just then a large horn went off, Kailani and Brielle covered up their ears as the sound squealed through their ears, "What is that?!" Brielle and Kailani wound up yelling in unison.

Bobby laughed, "It's the alarm, it tells the campers to get up, and barely anyone can sleep through it,"

"Come on," Terrance, another chef with a black beard that was graying said as he carried a large tray of the tortillas outside.

Bobby grabbed a tray as did Brielle and Kailani.

"This bites the big one," Kailani said as they walked outside, it was still pitch black.

"Morning cuz!" a voice from behind Brielle said.

Brielle practically jumped as she turned around and saw Zig Zag.

"Morning," she replied, sitting her tray on a table and then turning around to hug her cousin.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I am so tired," Brielle whined.

"Get used to it," Ricky said, reaching behind her and grabbing a tortilla, he took a bite out of it and then made a face and dropped it on the ground.

"Hey jackass, I made that!" Brielle joked, swatting him with her hand.

"Tell the chefs to start making Pop Tarts," Ricky said with a smirk and kissed Brielle's temple before walking to the shack labeled "Library" and pulling out a shovel, "See ya," he said with a wave and followed who Brielle remembered as X-Ray towards a patch of dirt.

"Bye," she said as boys from all around her scampered off towards their dirt and began to start digging before the heat came on.

Kailani and Brielle stood side by side as the campers nearly pummeled them in order to get to the honey wraps only to take a bite out of one and then toss it to the ground.

"Those things are so nasty, no one even eats them. Why the hell do we make them?" Kailani asked quietly as she watched a numerous amount of guys in disgust.

Brielle shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon girlies, back to work," Bobby said, taking the girls and spinning them around, leading them back to the dining hall.

- - - - -

"So what are we doing now?" Kailani asked with her tan hands propped on her waist.

"Making lunch," Bobby said, pulling out loaves of bread and placing them in front of the girls.

"It's like 4:45," Brielle said, wiping the sleep that was still in her eyes.

"It takes a while to make one hundred bologna and cheese sandwiches," Bobby said.

"One hundred?" Kailani and asked in unison.

Bobby nodded, "Then you have to get the milk, get the sacks, get the graham crackers, get the sandwiches all wrapped up and get the apples,"

Kailani muttered incoherently under her breath, probably thinking the same thing Brielle was.

_I'd rather be digging holes._

- - - - -

The girls quickly changed their minds however, when they saw the guys all digging their holes at 9:30 when they were heading outside to fill everyone's canteens.

Mr. Sir had shown them earlier how to do it and now they got to drive the water truck to each tent and fill up everyone's canteens.

"Who wants to drive, you or me?" Kailani asked, twirling the keys around her fingers.

"I'll do it," Brielle said and Kailani tossed her the keys.

The two girls climbed into the truck and Brielle turned the key in the ignition, driving off through the dirt.

-

"Okay Kail," Brielle said after they left B-Tent, "It's your turn to fill a canteen, I already did A _and_ B-Tent, and you didn't even get out of the _truck_."

Kailani didn't answer.

"Kailani?" Brielle asked and looked over, her friend was sleeping peacefully.

"Glad you're comfortable," she muttered and headed to C-Tent.

-

Kailani finally awoke as soon as she heard a car door shut. She sat up and glanced around, Brielle was just turning the key in the ignition.

"Have a nice sleep?" she asked, turning to Kailani.

Kailani nodded happily, "Where to next?"

"D-Tent," Brielle said as she drove, dirt spraying all around.

"I can do the water," she said as Brielle drove up next to where D-Tent was digging.

"You just want to see the guys," Brielle said knowingly, climbing out of the truck.

Kailani grinned, "Please tell me you never doubted that," she said and climbed out after Brielle.

Brielle rolled her eyes with a smile as the two walked over to the boys in orange jumpsuits.

"WATER!" Kailani yelled out loud, so loud Brielle nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Damn Kail, were you a cheerleader or something?"

Kailani nodded with a smirk, "We had to yell _a lot_ in cheerleading."

"See, why don't they just get you to do the alarm thingy in the morning, you could wake up polar bears in Antarctica with that voice," Armpit said.

Kailani gave a satisfied smile as she started to run the water and fill up everyone's canteens.

"Hey Ricky," Brielle said as Zig Zag came over to her with a canteen full of water.

"Hey Elle," he replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Ricky? Who's Ricky?" Magnet asked.

"Zig Zag," Caveman replied.

"Can we call you Ricky?" Squid asked sarcastically, batting his eyes jokingly.

"Nope, only Ellie is allowed to call me Ricky, well Mom does too but we don't really have a choice on that one." Ricky said, shaking his head.

"What a jip," Squid muttered and tugged the bill of his white hat down over his eyes, seeing his face somewhat shadowed like that almost made Brielle blush-scratch the almost, it _did_ make her blush.

"Have no fear, Hayden's here," a way to familiar female voice sang out snobbishly.

"Who?" all the D-Tent boys asked in unison.

Kailani and Brielle shot each other looks of eye rolls, "You don't wanna know…" Kailani muttered.

"And so are we," two other female voices said from behind her.

"Oh my God!" Hayden squealed, "Lor! Bec!"

The three of them walked over to where Kailani, Brielle, and D-Tent stood.

Brielle got a good look at the other girls, one was wearing a navy blue tee shirt with a hot pink L on it and a pair of flared light blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes, she guessed she was Lorelei, she had long dark hair that fell to her breast bone and tan skin with eyes the color of caramel.

The other, who she figured must be Becca, had auburn hair that was in a pixie cut with red highlights, she was wearing a red wife beater and a white pleated mini skirt with a pair of platform sandals.

"You guys must be D-Tent," Hayden said with a flirty smile, "I'm Hayden, and these are my best friends, Lorelei," she gestured to the brunette, "and Becca," she gestured to the girl with the pixie cut.

"Hayden is the Warden's niece," Brielle said to Zig Zag quietly.

Kailani glanced at all of D-Tent with her chocolate eyes and whispered, "Be afraid…be very afraid,"

----

Sorry again that I didn't have this up sooner.

Review PLEEEESE!

Lotsa love, degrassichick92


End file.
